Aryavartan Naga
Not all nagas are wicked and diabolical. Some escaped the destruction of their empire and set up shop in isolated places. Others settled in isolated places in Alexander's Empire, and still others moved into the big cities. Some nagas are actually helpful. While their empire and their genetic servants (the Nagaji) were destroyed or taken as slaves, these naga seek out their creations in order to give them absolute free will. It's been harder than most people have thought. But still, the naga try to give their creations the courage to stand up to their former masters. The Naga live in hidden villages in the empire, often taking over villages that have been abandoned by the Ariyans. They restored the ghost towns to life, and even altered the architecture for some of the buildings, but they remain hidden. Legends and Lore There are tales of the "serpent men" who have helped strangers in need. The tales almost always involves a Naga, usually a girl, who finds a traveler at near death and she nurses him back to health. After words, they often find themselves in the presence of a non-threatening naga, and sometimes love would blossom between the two. Most laugh off these tales, but in the largest empire ever built, truth can be stranger than fiction. The Naga as a more Powerful RaceCategory:Monsters Roleplaying a naga means a more powerful race. Since the Guardian and Spirit naga are typically CR 10, you're expecting something of a level adjustment (henceforth, LA) of +1 or +2. Description The naga, in respects to Yuan-ti Abominations from 3rd, 4th, and 5th editions of Dungeons and Dragons respectively; look like cobras with a snake head, short neck, a humanoid torso and arms and hands, and a long snake tail from the abdomen down. Most of them can flatten their neck to form a cobra hood, making them look feircer. Others, like the fin backed one pictured above, have different anatomies. Nagas that are part human, part snake belong to the Yuan-ti. Naga have scaly skin that covers their bodies that come in the colors of red, green, black and gold (like the King Cobra), and certain patterns. The most common pattern is a cobra's pattern, but the copperhead snake pattern and the sidewinder desert patterns are also common. The sexual dimorphism is simple. Naga females have softer lines and a more feminine shape. They don't typically have breasts. Naga males have harder lines and a masculine shape. Both have genital slits (not safe for your work). Naga females are oviparous, meaning that they lay up to three eggs, although nagas usually lay one egg. Sex is determined by the father. All naga dress in minimal clothing, if at all, and typically train to protect themselves with minimal armor. Racial Qualities (26 RP -- +2 LA) * +4 Dexterity, -2 Charisma, -2 Constitution: Naga are much more flexible than other races, but due to their appearance and their serpent nature they don't seem to make a lot of friends amongst the humanoids, and they also seem to have the same frailties as an elf. (2 RP) * Medium: Naga are considered medium creatures. (0 RP) * Aberration: Naga are considered to be aberrations. Thus (3 RP) ** Naga have the Darkvision (60 ft) trait. ** Naga breathe, eat, and sleep. * Speed: Naga can slither at 30 ft. per round. They can also climb at 20 ft and have a +8 bonus to climb checks. (2 RP) * Hardy: Naga are hardy against their own poisonous bites, which can happen during mating rituals. They gain a +2 bonus to saving throws vs. most poisons. (3 RP) * Skill training: because of their flexibility, Climb and Escape Artist are always considered to be class skills for naga. (1 RP) * Poisonous Bite: All naga can bite for 1d3 damage. Their fangs can inject poison, usually a neurotoxin, that causes paralysis. Paralytic Venom: Injury; save ''Fort DC 10 + the 1/2 user's Hit Dice + the user's Constitution modifier; ''frequency ''1/round for 6 rounds; ''effect ''1d2 Dex; ''cure ''1 save. The poison can be modified with certain feats. (3 RP) * '''Frightful Gaze:' Naga gain the following supernatural ability: Creatures within 30 feet of a member of this race that meet its gaze must succeed at a Will saving throw (DC 10 + the 1/2 user's character level + the user's Charisma modifier) or stand paralyzed in fear for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. A target that successfully saves cannot be affected by the user's frightful gaze for 24 hours. (6 RP) * Slapping Tail: '''The naga have a tail they can use to make attacks of opportunity with a reach of 5 feet. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d8 points of damage plus the naga's Strength modifier. (3 RP) * '''Tripping Tail: '''Naga can hit with their slapping tails, so they can choose make a trip attack as a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. (3 RP) * '''Languages: Naga can speak Naganese and Common (Koine Hellenic). Nagas with higher intelligence or the proper training can learn to speak draconic, orc, Nagaji, Aryavartan, Yuan-ti, elvish, and Sylvan. (0 RP) Alternate Racial Traits * Hypnotic Gaze: Some naga gain the following supernatural ability: Once per day, a member of this race can attempt to hypnotize a single target as per the spell hypnotism ''(caster level equal to its character level). The effects of the hypnotic gaze last only 1 round. This replaces Frightful Gaze. * '''Poison Use:' Some naga are skilled with poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying it to weapons. This replaces the Poisonous bite (which becomes a standard bite) trait. * '''Prehensile Tail: '''Members of this race have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This replaces the Tripping Tail trait. Category:Monstrous Races Category:Aberrations